


Bonded

by Lil Captain Kit (Namigati)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Stupid boyfriends, Stupidity, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namigati/pseuds/Lil%20Captain%20Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raven took the hint and stormed off angrily. Erwin thought that was the end of that, but the next day, his boyfriend was back and asking again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemosfromLevi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MemosfromLevi).



"We aren't doing it, Levi," the blond gave him a very stern look—he wasn't messing around and indulging the man this time. "I know how much you love that, but there's no way we can, so my answer is no." He gave Levi the no nonsense look to deter him from continuing the conversation.

The raven took the hint and stormed off angrily. Erwin thought that was the end of that, but the next day, his boyfriend was back and asking again.

"I already told you no, Levi."

"We have the room, Erwin. And I'll take care of it, you won't have to worry about anything." Levi was insistent and very serious. Erwin breathed an exasperated sigh and said no once more. Instead of throwing a fit or insisting again, Levi just nodded solemnly. "Okay, Erwin," was all he said.

 

The next day, he asked again and Erwin said no.

 

The day after that, he asked again. Erwin said no.

 

That night, Erwin was feeling romantic and frisky, but Levi asked again. Erwin hesitated, afraid Levi would try to bargain sex for getting his way, but wouldn't change his mind. He said no. Levi nodded and kissed him, and they made love until the sun began to appear on the horizon. Erwin fell asleep watching the day break with his arms wrapped around Levi, smell of sex and love surrounding them. It was the kind of moment he lived for--just being with Levi like this, without a real care in the world.

After dinner, Levi asked him again. Erwin sighed again, "You won't wear me down."

"I'm not trying to. I'm just asking in case you changed your mind."

"Levi, I'm sorry, but it's just not possible."

"..."

"Please try to see if from my perspective. And don't take it the wrong way, but it also seems...a little pointless." He shouldn't have said that, he knew. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth and the sting of seeing those beautiful charcoal eyes he loved so much fill with sharp pain only made him feel worse.

"I understand, Erwin."

The next day, Levi didn't ask. He didn't bring it up or act like anything was wrong, but Erwin knew better. That night he gave Levi a back massage and asked for forgiveness. He had been mean and should have thought about how those words would have affected Levi. The raven nodded. "It's just," Erwin waited through the pause, "What about my perspective?"

"Tell me it, then." They should have a mature conversation about it, instead of Erwin just saying no and hurting Levi's feelings.

"It's lonely without you. When you go to work, I miss you. Even when you work from home, I can never just come in and bug you. I want... I just wanted some company while you were away..." the younger man trailed off. Erwin never thought Levi would be lonely, he was hardly alone for more than eight hours at a time, but he supposed there were business trips that Erwin couldn't take him on, and the office at home was no better since he disappeared into it for hours.

The two had already decided that Levi would stay home and take care of the house while Erwin was working. The raven was better at housekeeping (and a much better cook. Erwin was that stereotypical bachelor who couldn't fry an egg properly and while Levi found it funny and slightly charming, he was also mortified) and he loved to clean, so it was decided when Levi first moved in with him. Perhaps it was the fact that Levi liked to talk a lot, but never had anyone to listen--or anyone that he liked to talk to. Or maybe, Erwin supposed, even cute little housewives who enjoyed a bit of solitude, like Levi, got lonely being in a big house by themselves all day.

"Maybe...just one, Levi. If it'll make you happy," he kissed the soft black locks tenderly, "I just want to see you smile again, Little Bird."

"Just one?"

"Anymore and we'll have too many to handle."

"I just think we should get two. Of either sex."

"Are you sure you can deal with more than one? It may take less of your time and attention from other things, you know."

"I don't want it to be lonely like me. Because when you're home, I focus on you, so it should have a friend, too."

"Alright, Levi. I understand."

They made love again, and Levi cried, joyful that Erwin put his feelings before anything else, that Erwin was so in love with him and wanted to hold him, to have him. Levi was happy. So Erwin was happy.

 

When Erwin got home from work, Levi immediately jumped into his arms and kissed him lovingly. He laughed when they pulled from the embrace and asked why Levi was in such a good mood. The raven pulled him by the hand to the bedroom next to their own. There was a large cage that took up a good fourth of the room, full of bedding. There was a small litter box in the corner of it, and a little playhouse condo off to the side near the water bottle and food container. In the bowl, there was hay and several different lettuces being nibbled on by a plump golden bunny and a grey bunny with black spots. The blond had to hold back the noises that threatened to leave his throat, especially when Levi picked up the smaller grey one. The rabbit looked terrified, but seemed to calm in the raven's arms.

"Here, you hold him, he doesn't move much," Levi insisted, handing him the animal, which was a lot smaller in his hands than in his boyfriend's. He smiled as the other man picked up the fatter rabbit and the two stood in front of each other, cooing at the new additions to their little family.

"What are their names?" Erwin inquired, rubbing the tiny bunny's rather large ears.

"This one's Maximilian, and the one you have is Rhubarb," Levi wrinkled his nose at the names, and Erwin couldn't help but laugh. “They came with those names…”

"Those are adorable, sweetheart."

"They're fucking stupid. We should call them Max and...Ruby."

"Max and Ruby? I like that, too."

"You and Ruby can bond over having stupid names."

"I love you, too."

The two set the bunnies down and watched as they tromped around and played happily. Erwin held Levi close to him, feeling their warmth shared.

"I was just going to get one like you said at first..." Levi said suddenly. Erwin asked why he had changed his mind.

"The woman said they were a bonded pair. I really wanted Max--he reminded me of you, the way he carries himself and is so sure of things." Erwin suppressed a chuckle--after all it was just a rabbit, there was no need to get so carried away. "But I didn't want to take him away from Ruby. Because I know that if anyone took you away from me..."

Erwin cut him off with a sweet kiss, and the two held each other, completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to Sparrow for her birthday!  
> So HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABU  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE DUMB FLUFF AND THE BUNNIES AND GENERAL REDICULOUSNESS


End file.
